As populations continue to increase in longevity, incontinence, a problem of age presents a need for fluid control in undergarments. This challenge is being met adequately with a variety of disposable diaper designs. Never the less, certain deficiencies have been recognized in diapers that are currently found in the market place. For example many of them are thick and bulky, make noise during walking and of particular importance to the present invention is the fact that they tend to be hot and uncomfortable due to the inability of these garments to transmit moisture vapor to the outside. One solution that is currently available to solve this problem is the use of breathable diaper design that comprises a polymeric central region (longitudinal direction) that provides the inherent ability to stop the flow of fluid from the diaper and nonwoven cloth-like sides which allow passage of air and moisture vapor quite readily.
One of the most important components of a disposable diaper or brief is the method of attaching the two side panels to form the three dimensional garment. A popular method of achieving this attachment is to fix pressure sensitive tapes on the nonwoven side panels attached to the rear of the diaper or brief. When putting the garment on, these pressure sensitive tapes are attached to the nonwoven side panels which extend from the front of the garment. This method is low in cost and is adequate for forming a tight, strong closure. However, the major disadvantage is that once the adhesive is pulled away in order to remove the garment, the closure cannot be used again.
In recent years a refastenable attachment has been developed whereby a plastic film (sometimes called a "landing zone") is attached to the nonwoven on the face that receives the adhesive tape. This film has a releasable surface allowing the adhesive tape to be attached and released through several cycles. Such a refastenable closure systems has gained wide acceptance in adult incontinence disposable diapers and briefs. Unfortunately, plastic films with releasable surface properties, such as, for example film of polyethylene terephthalate, are not permeable to moisture vapor and air, thereby reducing the overall comfort of the garment incorporating such materials.
Adult incontinence represents a transition from underwear to the use of some type of absorbent article to be added to the underwear or to completely replace it. For light-to-moderate incontinence needs, absorbent pads, guards, shields or absorbent inserts which are used in conjunction with underwear have proven acceptable. For moderate-to-heavy incontinence needs, either belted undergarments or adult briefs have been used in place of underwear. While such briefs may be generally suitable for their intended purposes if they incorporate reusable fastening systems including landing zones formed of plastic materials having releasable surface properties, they leave much to be desired from the standpoint of comfort, e.g., they do not exhibit the level of comfort adults have become accustomed to from cloth undergarments. Thus, it had been believed that there is no solution to the problem of having a refastenable attachment system for an adult incontinent brief that allows the transmission of moisture vapor and air in order to improve comfort for the wearer.